


Happy Halloween

by BluebellsAndButterflies (hexedhyde), monochromekiss



Series: Monochrome Bluebells [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Slightly Out Of Character I Guess?, We just wanted to mess around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedhyde/pseuds/BluebellsAndButterflies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: Set after Children of Bluebells. Ciel invites his new allies to the Phantomhive manor for a Halloween party, but chaos always ensues when they get together.





	

Sebastian was undressing Ciel so he could get him ready for the Halloween party they were going to hold at the manor.

“I wonder what Alois will be dressing up as. But I suspect Claude will just come as himself.” Ciel said thoughtfully as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“That is very likely.” Sebastian replied, dressing Ciel in the pirate costume pants.

“I wonder if reapers even bother dressing up for Halloween.” Ciel sighed, as he thought about Jack and Ronald. “This probably won’t be much of a party.”

“I doubt Ronald would pass up an opportunity to dress up. I don’t know about Jack though.” Sebastian said as he buttoned Ciel’s shirt.

“Heh… perhaps Ronald will force him to wear something embarrassing.” Ciel chuckled.

“That would be interesting to watch.” Sebastian said as he wrapped a ribbon with a bell attached to it around Ciel’s neck, he smiled.

Ciel blinked in surprise, staring down at Sebastian with a confused expression. “What are you doing? How many pirates have you seen that wear bells?” He asked.

“How many cats have you seen that don’t wear bells?” Sebastian asked, reaching for the cat ears.

“But my costume is supposed to be a pirate, not a bloody cat!” Ciel huffed.

“You’ll look cute, I promise.” Sebastian placed the ears on top of Ciel’s head.

“Stop that!” Ciel huffed, pulling the ears from his head. “I never agreed to this, you cat obsessed fool!”

“Just this once. For me, please?” Sebastian asked, holding the cat ears close to his chest.

“Alright...b-but not to make you happy. I just don’t want you constantly pestering me about this.” Ciel mumbled, his cheeks flushed pink.

Sebastian kissed Ciel’s forehead and placed the ears back on top of Ciel’s head. “You already look so cute~ You’re just missing the tail now.”

“I have to wear a tail as well?” Ciel asked with a pout, puffing out his cheeks.

“Of course you do. You can’t be a cat without a tail.” Sebastian replied, holding a cat tail. “I need you to stand up.”

“Cat obsessed fool.” Ciel mumbled as he stood up, his cheeks turning dark pink.

Sebastian clipped the tail to the back of Ciel’s belt and then looked at him up and down, his cheeks turning a light pink before he pulled his master into a tight hug. “You look absolutely adorable!”

“S-shut up! This is just embarrassing!” Ciel groaned. He looked up at Sebastian with an adorable pout as he awkwardly returned the hug. “The weirdest things make you happy” He sighed.

“You make me happy but you’re not weird.” Sebastian replied, kissing Ciel’s cheek.

“Ah...you make me happy too. But dressing me up is rather odd.” Ciel sighed as he leaned against Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian hummed and happily peppered Ciel’s face with kisses only to be interrupted by the sound of glass breaking and glass shards flying everywhere. He sighed.

“Don’t let us stop you, you were being cute.” Ronald grinned.

“I didn’t expect you two to be behaving like that though when you know guests are coming soon.” Jack huffed.

“Shut up! We weren’t going to do anything else! And learn to use a door!” Ciel snapped in frustration, his face turning bright red.

“Doors are for plebs.” Ronald said with a wave of his hand. “I agree with bunny though, such inappropriate behaviour before a party is unacceptable~”

“I was just kissing him. You two are the ones who have no shame.” Sebastian said.

Ciel looked up at Jack curiously, noticing he was wearing his usual black suit with the green tie, the only green part of his uniform William would let him keep. “As I expected, you didn’t bother to wear a costume.” He sighed.

“This is my costume. I’m dressed as an angry reaper in need of some saner friends.” Jack huffed.

“He refused to wear the costume I got for him.” Ronald said with a pout. “Can you guess what I’m dressed up as?” He tilted his head.

“A zombie I’m assuming.” Sebastian replied.

“Bingo! Do you know why?~” Ronald asked.

“Because you had nothing better to do with the time you were supposed to be working?”

“No!” Ronald huffed. “It’s ‘cause I died! God, you’re terrible at these things.”

“I told you before, that’s not funny.” Jack sighed with a grimace. “Besides, it’s a good job you’re not really a brain eating zombie. Because with the friends we have, you’d be going hungry.” He huffed.

“I’m funny!” Ronald crossed his arms across his chest.

“If you go off the most common way of spreading the zombie virus then it’d be impossible for another zombie to eat Ronald’s brain since there’s nothing there.” Sebastian replied.

“Rude!” Ronald whined.

“Well, that’s enough of that. I suppose we better all go downstairs before Alois and Claude arrive.” Ciel sighed as he turned away from them, his bell jingling softly as he walked and his tail swishing from side to side.

Sebastian picked Ciel up in his arms and kissed his cheek and forehead as he carried him downstairs.

Ciel blushed brightly as he nuzzled into Sebastian’s chest.

“Oi… Sebastian is being more affectionate than normal isn’t he?” Jack asked as he gave Ronald a quizzical look.

“He’s got a weird thing for felines….” Ronald replied.

“Hmm...and here I was thinking he was the sanest one out of all of you.” Jack sighed as he walked down the stairs after them.

“Well you thought wrong~” Ronald chuckled.

Sebastian put Ciel down and opened the door after hearing a knock. Alois stepped inside and cringed as he looked around at the pink decorations. “Is this Halloween or Valentine’s Day? Sheesh…”  

“Don’t look at me...this was all Elizabeth’s doing.” Ciel groaned as he glanced around at the decorations.

“I can’t stand to look at it...” Alois murmured, looking at Ciel instead. “Your costume is quite ironic isn’t it?” He smirked.

“Sebastian made me wear this, that cat loving idiot.” Ciel mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. “But why is it ironic?” He asked.

“Because you’re the Queen’s watchdog, duh.” Alois replied.

“I suppose that is somewhat ironic. Anyway, you are… a vampire?” Ciel asked as he looked Alois up and down curiously before gazing up at Claude. “And Claude is just himself, it seems?”

“I came as a demon butler.” Claude replied, his face expressionless as he adjusted his glasses. “With my special Halloween glasses.” He added.

“Claude, I swear if you keep spending my money on your stupid glasses…” Alois sighed and looked at Ronald. “You’re a zombie.” He giggled. “I get it, cause you died!”

“Exactly! See? Alois knows what I’m all about.” Ronald smirked.

“And you!” Alois pointed an accusing finger at Jack. “Why aren’t you in a costume?!”

“Hmph! Why would I be wearing a costume?!” Jack huffed, his arms folded across his chest.

“Because it’s Halloween! You can’t celebrate Halloween without a costume!” Alois snapped.

“Is it Halloween?!” Jack gasped, feigning surprise before he gestured to all the decorations as well as Ronald and Ciel’s costumes. “Nobody told me!” He added sarcastically.

Ronald snorted.

“Shut up, Ronald! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Alois huffed. “Why can’t you just wear a costume? Is it that hard?! Even the midget is wearing one!”

“I don’t like dressing up. Besides…” Jack mumbled as he glanced at Ronald, his cheeks flushing pink. “That idiot got me a really stupid costume.” He huffed.

“You’re just afraid you won’t look good in it.” Ronald sighed, leaning on Jack.

“Eh?! Why would I be worried about that? Of course I’d look good, I just don’t want to dress up!” Jack huffed.

“Sure, sure… I suppose we all have our insecurities.” Ronald replied.

“You think I’m insecure?! I’ll show you!” Jack snapped, stepping away from Ronald as he held out his hand towards him. “Hand over the damn costume!”

Ronald handed Jack the costume. “If you say so, you don’t have to force yourself to do something you don’t want to, pumpkin.”

“I’m not insecure, and I’m going to prove it!” Jack shouted, stomping his foot as he grabbed the costume and rushed up the stairs to get changed.

“I wonder how long it will take for him to realise he’s been tricked.” Ciel mumbled to Alois.

“Who knows.. With an idiot like that it might take centuries.” Alois replied.

Moments later Jack came rushing down the stairs again, dressed in a witch’s costume with a short frilly skirt and black stockings. He looked at Ronald smugly, adjusting his witch’s hat over his now loose hair. “Heh...who’s insecure now? Idiot!”

“I was wrong. You’re very confident~” Ronald grinned.  
  
“It’s a very fitting costume to match your nasty personality.” Alois said.

“Oh, shut up! You’re just jealous my costume is better than yours.” Jack replied with a smirk.

“It is not!” Alois gasped. “Mine is more useful!”

“He’s right.” Ronald said. “He has an excuse to bite Claude.”

“That’s so stupid. He’s not a real vampire or anything.” Jack huffed before leaning in close to Ronald. “Anyway, admit it...I look good in this, so I win!” He said smugly.

“You look so good, I could just eat you up~” Ronald whispered, biting Jack’s neck.

“Uwaah~” Jack moaned loudly, his cheeks flushing dark pink as he leaned in close to Ronald.

“What on earth was that?!” Ciel asked, staring at him wide eyed.

“I knew he was loud!” Alois laughed.

“Don’t worry about it, kid~” Ronald grinned, wrapping on arm around Jack’s waist to pull him closer. “I’ll have a very serious conversation about this with bunny in another room.”

“You’re so perverted sometimes.” Jack smirked, giving Ronald a passionate kiss before he grabbed his wrist, tugging him upstairs.

“Wait! Another room?! Oh no! Don’t you dare do that in my manor!” Ciel snapped, his cheeks turning dark pink.

Ronald ignored Ciel and picked Jack up in his arms, taking him to a random guest room.

“I’m so glad we decided to celebrate here instead of my manor.” Alois said.

“Sebastian! Make them stop!” Ciel huffed as he turned to his butler, stomping his foot angrily.

“I’d rather not get involved...” Sebastian replied, grimacing as he heard another of Jack’s moans.

“But...they...they’re…” Ciel gasped, grimacing at the sound of Jack’s moaning. “Right! That’s it! They’ve done it now!” Ciel snapped as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. “You’ll be hearing from her Majesty, the Queen!” he shouted up the stairs.

“You really don’t look intimidating when you’re dressed like that.” Alois commented.

“It just makes you look cuter.” Sebastian added, patting the top of Ciel’s head.

“Sebastian…” Ciel sighed, his cheeks flushing pink as he stared up at him. “We’re going to have to dispose of the bed!”

“Again..? Can’t we just change the sheets?” Sebastian asked.

“Sebastian, this is an order! When this night is done, burn the bed!” Ciel huffed.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian sighed as his eyes flashed magenta.

Ciel let out a long sigh as he leaned against Sebastian’s chest, covering his ears with his hands. “That pair of idiots.” He huffed.

“He does sound very loud.” Claude commented.

“It’s kind of annoying…” Alois pulled Claude down and bit his neck to see what his reaction would be.

Claude suddenly pulled Alois closer, his hands wandering up and down Alois’ sides. “Alois.” He whispered, licking along the blonde’s ear.

Alois moaned softly, licking his lips.

“No!” Ciel snapped as he glared at them, his cheeks puffed out in a pout. “Don’t! Even! Think! About it!”

“They’re doing it too!” Alois pouted.

“I don’t care! I forbid you to do that in my manor! Go do it in your own manor if you must!” Ciel snapped.

Claude stared down at Alois curiously, as if he were tempted to pick him up in his arms and rush him back to the manor.

“Oh, good grief...are you actually going to?!” Ciel gasped.

“Maybe.” Alois mumbled, caressing Claude’s chest.

“Just don’t make me burn another bed.” Sebastian said.

Claude picked Alois up in his arms, holding him close to his chest. “I must take you home right away.” He said as he stared at Alois longingly.

Alois giggled and nuzzled Claude’s chest, his cheeks turning pink.

“They’re actually going.” Sebastian said.

“Indeed they are, perverted fools.” Ciel sighed, shaking his head as he watched Claude carry his master out of the manor. He turned around to see Jack and Ronald coming down the stairs, their clothes and hair now in complete disarray. “Oh good grief…” Ciel groaned.

“You have very nice beds here.” Ronald said.

“You just wasted our money by contaminating it…” Sebastian replied.

“That’s an overreaction.” Jack huffed.

“Just get out!” Ciel snapped angrily, folding his arms across his chest.

“We’re going, we’re going.” Ronald picked Jack up in his arms and jumped out the window.

Sebastian inched closer to his master. “Ciel… Since everyone’s gone…” He said, staring at him longingly.

Ciel slowly looked up at him, his cheeks flushed dark red. “Ah...f-fine. Take me to bed.” He huffed.


End file.
